Au secours de Percy
by Naomi-lou
Summary: Mac et son équipe, enquêtent sur un kidnapping d'un adolescent. Percy est enlevé par nul autre que son ennemi mortel. Luke. Annabeth, Thalia et Grover partent en quête pour sauver Percy. Le trio rencontre l'équipe du CSI et ensemble, ils uniront leur force pour sauver Percy avant qu'il soit trop tard.


**Ceci est une réécriture de « Au secours de Percy ». J'ai décidé de le recommencer parce qu'il est bourré de fautes et l'histoire est très mauvais.**

 **Je déclame que je ne possède pas les personnages de PJO et CSI**

 **Le temps et les sauveurs**

Percy

Le temps, qu'est-ce que le temps? Je me suis demandé. Pour mon opinion, le temps est un ennemi, il vous dit combien d'années, de mois et d'heures qui vous restent à vivre. Le temps est votre ennemi, vous êtes toujours trop occupé, mais vous n'avez plus le temps d'occuper les gens qui vous entoure, alors les gens meurent.

La souffrance est un allier du temps, ils sont les meilleurs amis. La souffrance prend le malin plaisir de vous frapper là où ça fait le plus mal.

Ceci est un cercle vicieux, vous battez pour vivre une vie meilleure, mais au final, vous perdez le combat contre le temps. Le temps est cruel.

XXX

Je suis couché sur le sol de béton de ma prison, je suis incapable de bouger sans que mon corps proteste de douleur. Chaque os de mon corps est brisé. À chaque centimètre, des coupes profondes ou des ecchymoses parcourent mon corps. J'ai de la misère à respirer, chaque souffle est un martyre, c'est comme si mes poumons sont remplis de laines d'acier.

Mon nez est cassé, je sens l'odeur du sang. Le sang sent le métal rouillé.

Mes lèvres sont sèches, fendues et chaudes de fièvre. Ma bouche est entièrement sèche, toute déshydratée. Je sens des croûtes sur mes yeux, je ne les aie pas ouverts il y a si longtemps, je n'ai pas vu la lumière du soleil. Ma peau est chaude de fièvre.

La nourriture? Hé, bien, elle est banale aujourd'hui, mon estomac est vide et paralysé.

Je ne peux pas sentir la douleur, seulement à cause de ma surface droguée. Dès que le poison s'estompe, toute la douleur revient, je gémir de douleur ou je marmonne des choses incompréhensibles. Puis que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas bougé, le froid s'infiltre doucement, à commencer par mes pieds et il remontre jusqu'à mon cerveau.

Quant à mes ravisseurs, ils viennent me voir si je suis toujours en vie, pour qu'ils assurent que je ne suis pas mort, ils me donnent de violents coups de pied dans les côtes brisés ou ils poignardent sur mon corps. Et après, ils me réinjectent le poison et je retourne dans les vapes.

Combien de temps suis-je là? Je n'ai aucune idée, j'ai arrêté de compter en quelque sorte. Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis arrivé là.

Pourquoi personne ne vient à mon secours? Ont-ils au moins essayé de me sauver? Personne ne viendra à mon secours, je n'ai plus d'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait me sauver. Personne ne souci de moi. À leurs yeux, je suis un criminel, j'ai brisé des choses qui sont très importantes à leurs yeux. Je ne les blâme pas, je crois qu'ils ont raison de ne pas essayer de me sauver. Qui voudrait sauver un criminel?

Je sens une piste chaude de larmes qui coulent vers le bas de mes tempes. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis que j'ai découvert que je suis un demi-dieu. Pleuré est pathétique, mais il est un meilleur moyen pour faire évacuer les émotions.

Je sens un sanglot qui se coince dans ma gorge et finalement le sanglot sort entre mes lèves et il résonne dans ma prison.

Je veux mourir, je veux que la douleur cesse, je ne veux plus vivre. Mort. Partir loin et être dans un meilleur endroit.

Ça y est, ils ont réussi à me briser en mille morceaux. Moi, Persée Jackson est brisé en mille morceaux.

XXX

Je sens que quelque chose a changé, je sais qu'il va avoir un événement merveilleux.

J'entends des pas qui marchent vers ma prison, la porte s'ouvre et la personne s'approche de moi. Je commence à trembler de peur. Il se penche vers moi et il me chuchote à l'oreille :

— Hé! Jackson, avant que je parte, je veux te le laisser un petit souvenir.

Soudain, une vive douleur à partir de mon bras droit me brûle. Je suis trop épuisé pour crier, mais je crie de douleur et de surprise. Après quelques minutes, la douleur s'arrête, mais mon bras est encore lancinant. Un violent coup de pied me percute sur mes côtes qui sont déjà brisées et la personne part, en me laissant seul et en douleur dans la pièce.

XXX

Combien de temps mon bourreau est-il parti pour de bon? Peut-être 15 minutes ou 1 heure? Quand j'entends une forte détonation, des gens qui appellent mon nom et des pas se précipitent partout dans le bâtiment. Sont-ils là pour me sauver? J'essaye de cris à l'aide, mais au lieu de crier, je gémis. Des pas se précipitent vers la pièce de ma prison. D'un coup vent, la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

— Oh mon dieu! Hé! Les gars, par ici! Je l'ai trouvé, dit une voix de femme que je ne connais pas. Il faut une aide médicale!

L'inconnue s'approche de moi. Va-t-elle me faire du mal? Ou est-elle là pour m'aider? Je préfère de mourir avec quelqu'un à mes côtés, même si il ou elle est mon ennemie, au lieu de mourir seul, je déteste être seul. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Deux doigts délicats se posent sur mon cou et pressent doucement sur l'artère. Un soupir de soulagement sort de la bouche de l'inconnue.

— C'est fini, Percy, tu vas rentrer chez toi bientôt, dit la voix de la femme. Ta mère et tes amis seront heureux te revoir. Et tu as des amis qui sont très têtus, ils n'ont pas fermé l'œil, depuis que tu as disparu. Ils n'ont pas arrêté te chercher, surtout Annabeth.

Annabeth? Ce nom m'est familier, je me rappelle d'une fille aux éclats cheveux blonds bouclés comme des princesses et des yeux gris orageux, mais aussi, j'ai un sentiment que j'ai le béguin pour elle.

Je sens une main qui me caresse doucement mes cheveux, je tressaille légèrement à son toucher et un petit gémissement de peur sort pathétiquement de mes lèvres. Je sens des larmes glissent en bas de mes tempes. J'essaie de m'éloigner d'elle, mais je suis trop faible pour bouger.

— Chuuut! Il est correct, je ne vais pas te faire du mal, dit doucement la femme en m'essuyant les larmes qui coulent sur mes tempes. Je suis là pour t'aider, tu n'as rien à crainte. Tu es maintenant en sécurité.

J'aurais ri, si je n'étais pas en douleur extrême, depuis quand je n'étais pas senti en sécurité? Sécurité est un mot bizarre, mais il sonne bien. D'autres pas se font entendre et une voix d'homme dit :

— Flack a appelé l'ambulance et dit qu'il va arriver bientôt. Pendant cela, je vais voir l'ampleur de ses blessures.

Je sens que l'homme s'approche vers moi et il effleure doucement mes multiples blessures. Je frissonne à son touché.

— Il est très mal à point, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, de nombreux os sont cassés et il a de la difficulté à respirer, il doit avoir une côte qui a perforé un des poumons, dit l'homme.

Quelqu'un soulève doucement ma tête et un autre place une sorte couverture en guise d'oreiller. D'autres pas s'approchant et c'est un autre homme qui parle :

— L'ambulance arrive dans une minute.

Au loin, j'entends les sirènes qui s'approchent. Après des pas qui se précipitent dans la pièce. La femme et l'homme qui sont à mes côtés laissent la place aux nouveaux venus, j'entends un sac se posé sur le sol à côté de moi. Une main prend mon poignet, je frémis quand une vive lumière se projette dans mes yeux et une troisième voix d'homme dit :

— Son pouls est faible et ses pupilles sont dilatées, il faut l'amener aux urgences. Nous aurons besoin de votre aide à le soulever. Quand je dis à 3, on le soulève. 1… 2… 3…

Je sens que plusieurs mains me soulèvent, je gémis de douleur et ils me déposent doucement sur quelque chose de dur et droit, contrairement au sol irrégulier et pas très confortable. Quelqu'un m'attache à la poitrine, au bassin et aux jambes. Je me sens soulevé. Ceux qui me soulèvent se déplacent rapidement hors de cette pièce. Après, je sens une faible brise, je sens une douce chaleur qui caresse mon visage, ils me déposent sur un lit (je crois). Quelqu'un me met une sorte de masque de plastique sur le nez et la bouche.

— Percy! crient des voix qui m'est sont familières.

— Écartez-vous du chemin, mesdemoiselles et monsieur!

— S'il vous plait, nous voulons le voir! dit une voix féminine avec angoisse.

— Non, il doit être amené d'urgence à l'hôpital!

— Mais…

— Annabeth, Grover et Thalia. Venez, je vais vous amener à l'hôpital.

Je suis sûr que je connais ces noms, ils sont si familiers, mais je ne peux pas me rappeler. Pourquoi ne peux-je pas m'en souvenir?

— Annabeth? Grover? Thalia? dis-je en marmonnent avec confusion.

Je commence à me souvenir d'un garçon aux cheveux bouclés bruns et aux jambes de chèvres, je sais qui mon meilleur ami. Une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus électriques, je sais qui est ma cousine. Une femme aux cheveux bruns avec quelques files d'argents et les yeux bleus qui changent à la lumière, je sais que c'est ma mère. Et un homme qui me ressemble et je sais qui est mon père. Je sais qu'ils sont des gens qui ce soucient de moi.

Je sens qu'on me pousse à l'intérieur dans une ambulance. J'entends des portes claquer et l'ambulance commence à rouler. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, tout est flou. Je sens des larmes glissent en bas de mes tempes, ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse ou de peur, mais des larmes de joie et de soulagement et puis doucement l'obscurité m'enveloppe. Avant de perdre conscience, je sais que suis entre de bon mains, je laisse un souffle léger qui est sans douleur et plus rien.


End file.
